


Look Right Through Me (or The Maiden and Aiden Grimshaw)

by paintingfire



Series: The Maiden [3]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, many moons after she had given up her fight and made the choice to close the x, to bind Matt and Aiden together as destiny decreed; she'd walked unseen amongst them again. Compelled to learn what had become unleashed now that Matt and Aiden were finally made in each other's form..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Right Through Me (or The Maiden and Aiden Grimshaw)

**Author's Note:**

> These short fics are something I suspect you either get, or you don't. Even I don't really. They're just my strange way of trying to put words to the feelings that our chosen pair convey to me.
> 
> This final part to the trilogy is Aiden's. If Matt to me is/was all restless quicksilver, craving others; then Aiden is/was partially painted, striving to grow into his true colours. Feeling they were out of his reach. Brilliant and muddied at the same time. Needing to learn how to control them and the power they have over others. In other words Aiden really is full of rainbows ;-)
> 
> I've always loved Matt, connected with Matt; but my love for Aiden has grown gradually and continues to grow. This bit of writing is driven by the fact that I continue, in wonderment, to feel "how can he be real", but also to celebrate the fact that he is changing before our eyes while still staying unique. Forming his own strong lines. The confidence he is gaining. The place he is forming for himself. Whether it's through his music, or modelling or through anything he puts his mind to.
> 
> If you haven't read the previous installments of this series I really recommend you do so first, because (like Aiden himself) they're a tad different so I don't know if they can stand alone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

The Maiden and her Otherworld-kind strive to either consume or control us. However _some_ of humankind are marked, marked from the beginning of time as something different. Something in them that even lesser mortals recognise as a bit out of the ordinary, a bit unreal.

These different humans can see every part. They have powers of their own. Powers that cannot be manipulated by invisible hands. So instead, like the Maiden did to Matt Cardle, her kind plot and conspire to simply derail the different from their purpose in life.

Aiden Grimshaw had, in the years before, been made up of barely sketched lines. Dreams that had yet to be fully drawn out. He had not yet sung to the Maiden as strongly above the streams of consciousness as Matt had. He maybe never would. He wasn't ready. She did not want to capture that gift for herself, to steal it under her skin. But she knew she had to stop him so Matt would be hers and hers alone.

But that wasn't the only reason. The truth was Aiden had unsettled her even then, because she knew he had a different gift. A gift that was even stronger than her own powers. She had seen the smudged impression of what he might be. Because he, himself, could breath shades back into stolen souls. He could set them free. Matt's voice had soared as a singular spark of violet beyond the known spectrum, but Aiden contained the whole rainbow that was below it. He just hadn't seen it in himself yet.

So she'd wounded him, left him bleeding. Because not only was he Matt's destiny, he was her potential downfall. He had the ability to diffuse through pores, to spread deep within others. Though first he had had to heal his own wounds. The ones that were self-inflicted due to the doubt she'd left, trapped and festering, round that invisible x shaped mark.

Now, many moons after she had given up her fight and made the choice to close the x, to bind Matt and Aiden together as destiny decreed; she'd walked unseen amongst them again. Compelled to learn what had become unleashed now that Matt and Aiden were finally made in each other's form. Over this passage of time she'd noticed Aiden's once trapped colours start to separate, to define him more clearly. No longer monochrome but myriad.

He was now on the very verge of realising his ability to curve colours directly across _many_ human hearts, and not just into Matt's. With a mere look he could shatter her power over humankind into tiny diamond shards. Diamonds that would forever pierce her skin and let the stolen violet lifeblood diffuse back out through her fingertips in rainbow coloured hues.

So once again she stood before Aiden, invisible on a spotlit stage. She heard his new voice, but most of all she saw the beauty of his ever changing face. But looking back into it, unlike the audience below, she saw his nearly fully formed colours up close. Felt them radiate outwards, starting to arch. And that's when it happened.

She never expected it, she was unprepared. But just like Matt had before, he'd somehow realised her presence,so had purposefully unknowingly looked right through her. His colours seeping over her nightmares leaving them as dreams in their wake. Dreams that would never be over. Dreams where she was dying. And scared as never before.

Matt Cardle may have made her finally experience mortal love, but Aiden Grimshaw had taken it one step further. He had actually made her _human_. The Maiden no more.


End file.
